The Samcedes Team
Welcome to the Samcedes Team family. ☣Rules of The Team #'You' have to have an account. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship Samcedes, go on a different page. Please do not bash or vandalise this page. #You mustn't sign more than once. ☣Samcedes Royalty * Queen:--You just got poked,poked by the Dagger * King: * Princesses (Contact Queen to be one, limit 5 users): * Princes (Contact King to be one, limit 5 users): * Knights (Contact Queen or King to be one, limit 7 users): * Loyal Citizens (Feel free to add yourself, no limit): ☣Samcedians # If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever # ♥ Just a Spoonful of Sugar...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ ☣Samcedes Melodies ☣Featured Melody thumb|left|500px ☣Fanfictions *Now or Never *Summertime Secrets *Made For Each Other *The Kind of Love Your Mom Used to Warn You About *A Thousand Ways to Tell a Love Story *Newtons Law *Like A Star *Distractions *Oh Baby *Me & Mrs. Jones *On The Ocean *Between the Scenes or The Road to Samcedes *A Journey in Kisses *Between the Lines *The Road Unknown *Spoilers *Creamed Madness *Dork Appreciation *As As You Wish *Is This Real Life *Innocent Secret *Samcedes Song Shuffle *Already Gone *Prescient Matters *Together In Adversity *15 Random Samcedes Dribbles *Bluebird *Out Of My Element *Grocery Store *Then Came You *Bad to Please *Unthinkable *Irrevelant Number *We Can Do It *Then Came You *I am beautiful ☣Trivia *In the episode The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Mercedes played the part of Frank-N-Furter while Sam played the part of the Monster *foreshadowingwink*. *In the episode The Substitute, Sam and Mercedes were dance partners during the song Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella. *During the majority of Loser Like Me, Sam and Mercedes can be found dancing near/next to eachother. *When Sam and Mercedes hugged at the end of ''Light Up the World'', Quinn smiled at them while Finn made weird arm motions. *Sam and Mercedes are normally dancing partners for big group numbers. * Sam's and Mercedes' Disney Personas are Aladdin and Jasmine from the Aladdin, and Phoebus and Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre-Dame (Refer to pictures: 21, 22, 63, 66, 76). * The Samcedes Team has alliances with Cool Ranch Totritos and the Stotritoscedes foursome. * In A Night Of Neglect, Sam is the first person out of his chair to applaud Mercedes after she sings. * During'' I Love New York/New York, New York, while in Central Park, Sam sat close to Mercedes and whenever they got up from the benches, held her hand. *Mercedes and Sam have two of the best "Judging You" faces out of the entire group. (Reference to pictures 55 & 101) *In New York, when Sam said "If I was in love with a girl, and I wasn't homeless, I would totally go for it," he was most likely talking about Mercedes. This may point to one possibility as to why they are trying to stay a secret since Sam is insecure about his living arrangements. *Sam and Mercedes are amusingly bad at hiding their flirting. (Refer to picture 36) *At a Glee Live show, while performing Loser Like Me , you clearly see Chord (while playing Sam) staring at Amber's (who's playing Mercedes) behind. (Refer to picture 26) ☣Samcedes Sites * Samcedes Tumblr * Samcedes Fanfiction Tumblr * Samcedes Facebook Page * Team Samcedes Twitter * Samcedes Appreciation Tumblr ☣Featured Quote ☣Poll Favorite Samcedes Moment At prom when Sam said Mercedes was beautiful and ask her to dance and Mercedes accepted. The hug after "Light Up the World" When they entered the Lima Bean, meeting up with Kurt and Blaine and it seemed pretty obvious that they came together, though they said otherwise. When they held hands. 'So...how do you feel about the Bubba situation?' ''Hell No! = 47.06% I kinda like like = 8.82% Dunno yet, gonna wait till season 3 = 44.12% ☣Samcedes Love Currently under construction!! ☣The Diva & The Dork Cinema thumb|left|300px|Stolen thumb|300px|Cinderella... just for one night thumb|left|300px|Fearless ♥ thumb|300px|Firework thumb|left|300px|Smilethumb|300px|Perfect thumb|left|300px|Must Have Made it Through... thumb|300px|Samcedes Google Search Category:Teams